Just Friends? Maybe!
by Die-Elle
Summary: Sora and Riku were never seen apart. They were always together, if they can help it. They sat together, ate lunch together, do stuff together, and always together.But are they just only friends? Maybe, maybe not!who knows? one-shot.


**P-nut:** This is inspired of a nearly true to life story. You see, I have two friends that are boys, they are like Sora and Riku in this story, never seen apart, alone, but happy. I think they are lovers, but they don't want to reveal it. The story is just a theory of how one of them looks at each other, because I sometimes notice that the both of them are like jealous when the other is hanging out with someone without them.

Do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Just Friends? Maybe!**

Sora and Riku are friends? Maybe, maybe not!

Sora and Riku were never seen apart. They were always together, if they can help it. They sat together, ate lunch together, do stuff together, and always together.

They have a lot of friends, but to tell you the truth; Sora and Riku are okay with just being with each other. Even if Kairi left them to go shopping with Selphie, even when Tidus left them to practice with their friends, Sora and Riku were okay with that. They always were.

In fact, sometimes, they even distance themselves to from the others to be together, because their friends always kept them apart. They were best friends. Nothing can ever change that, only the two of them.

But there were times this friends had their problems. Like the time Riku had to watch Sora laugh with Tidus happily, not bothering to stop and notice Riku watching them.

Riku had always known they were just friends, and going to stay like that. Like a rock, never going forward, only staying the same. Riku had accepted that, but the sight of them still hurt a part of him.

Riku was in love with Sora.

Sora was in love with Riku.

One of Sora's problems involved Riku hanging out with others. Like that time Kairi asked him to come over to her house to do some project or some thing like that while the two of them were having lunch, Sora had to force himself to smile to cover up the pain he was feeling.

Of course Riku had some other friends, not just him, but that wasn't the problem there! He was feeling against the idea of Riku and Kairi doing project, (he had suspected it some pathetic excuse Kairi made up to get Riku to hang out with her alone and Sora feels bad thinking like that.) and can't really do anything about it.

Everybody around them believes they are just best friends. Are they more than that? Sora doesn't know anymore, he just wanted them to be more than that. He wanted the two of them to be lovers, holding each other's hands when they walk, kissing each other when they feel like it, feeling each other's warmth in embrace and being with each other the whole day.

Everybody knows that Sora has a crush on Kairi.

Only Riku knows he doesn't. Sure, Kairi was pretty, but she was like a sister to the key bearer. Sora didn't like him that way. But Sora pretends that he does. Kairi also pretends that she likes him too, because it's what made them popular around. It's what the other people like. It's what makes them "in". So they pretend.

Can feelings be changed?

Riku sometimes can't help to think the otherwise. That somehow, in the midst of pretending, that Sora might really develop a liking to Kairi. And maybe, just maybe, Kairi would like Sora too and they would leave happily ever after. So what happens to Riku if that were to happen?

Broken-Hearted.

All of the students know that Riku likes Selphie.

But no one knows that Riku was gay, except him and Sora. Sora feels proud to know that he's the only person besides him that knows. It makes him feel that Riku trusts him so much to reveal the fact he was gay. Sora was too, and that gave him hope for Riku.

Can gayness be changed?

Sora cannot stop himself to wonder if somehow, Riku's sexuality can be changed, that maybe, Selphie, in her cute ways, can make Riku fall for her. That's how love starts, right? it starts with little things, then gradually, feelings will start to grow and then Riku would be head over heels for her. They would get married, have children then Sora would be... he would be... forgotten? no, Sora would be...

Heart-Broken.

The act Sora and Kairi does make Riku feel disgusted.

He can only tear his eyes away painfully when Kairi flirts with Sora, when they kiss, when they hold hands. It wasn't because public showing of affection disgusted him; it was because she was doing the very things he wanted to with Sora. He was jealous and it was hard to show he wasn't.

If Sora ever finds out his feelings for him, Sora would be mad, they wouldn't be friends anymore. He would stay far away from Riku and he doesn't want that. He can't live without seeing Sora every minute of his life if he can help it. Life without Sora was empty.

The way Selphie is head over heels for Riku makes Sora feel down.

Sure, Riku doesn't like Selphie, but she was persistent. Maybe someday, all her efforts would be worth it because maybe someday, Riku would make her his girlfriend. And he being gay doesn't change that. He could always pretend he wasn't, because only Sora knows he is, he could pretend like Sora.

If Riku finds out that

he likes him, Riku would be reject him, they were best friends! Being that won't make them lovers! if Riku finds out, maybe they won't be friends anymore. Sora never wants that to happen. He doesn't want to be away from Riku. Without Riku, life was empty.

He would tell him.

He would tell Sora about his undying love for him. Sure, Sora may reject him, but there was a part of Riku hoping Sora to feel the same, hope of the guy who Sora had searched desperately for through different worlds, only crying when he had finally found him, that he was able to be with him again.

Riku believed in that part of Sora, it makes him feel Sora loves him too.

Riku had decided.

Sora had decided.

He would confess his love for Riku. Maybe Riku might not feel the same, but some how, Sora likes to think that he loves him too. The Sora that Riku had tried so hard to wake up, he had to use the darkness to be able to, and he was grateful for that.

Sora believes that when Riku did that, it meant that Riku loved him too.

He would tell him.

"Riku, I'm in love with you."

Those words had caught Riku off-guard, since it Sora had started like this, "You know, Riku, we've been friends even before we knew the existence of the other worlds, that's a long time, right? hahaha, and since we've been friends that long, this can't be helped." Riku had thought that he was going to ask an extremely huge favour from him.

Riku had never been so happy hearing those words from him.

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora blinked, he thought he was going to turn him down! he was quiet for quite a while and Sora had been nervous, he had been coming up with, 'Maybe he's deciding whether to walk out or slap me on the face!' or, 'He's never gonna talk to me again!' He wasn't prepared when Riku had said those words.

Sora thought he was gonna die from too much happiness.

Riku kissed Sora.

Just like in the fairy tales the two of them read to Kairi when they were kids. It was a happy ending where people got the ones they love in the end. They were friends that long, but they will never ever be apart.

But somehow, it never felt different, they were still together, as they were always were, but this time, it was happier. No more awkward glances, no more tension, no more secrets, no more jealousy, only sweet things, love and warmth, happiness.

This was true love.

Sora and Riku were never seen apart. They were always together, if they can help it. They sat together, ate lunch together, do stuff together, and always together.

But are they just only friends? Maybe, maybe not!

Nothing changed after that, Kairi was still clinging to Sora, Selphie is still stalking Riku. In the first glance, life continued as if Sora and Riku didn't confessed to each other. But you are wrong, everything changed, you just don't see it.

But behind the closed curtains, Riku and Sora are together, no one knows, but they were okay with it. No one knows, because Kairi will get mad, Selphie would be sad. No one knows because they were alone. And it's alright that they are alone, because they have each other.

Maybe one day they'll reveal themselves. Maybe one day they could hold hands in public. One day they could kiss without worrying being caught, hug and say sweet nothings. But for today, Sora and Riku are best friends. but behind the closed curtains, they are passionate lovers, and this was their secret.

**End**


End file.
